


The Heart Get No Sleep

by KMorningbrook



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, M/M, Public Sex, This was a request from a friend on AFF, Top Kim Joonmyun | Suho, im not sorry, really not sorry, sexy times in a club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMorningbrook/pseuds/KMorningbrook
Summary: And I can set the world on fire, just to see you come undone. I'm falling out, it feels like flying. We've never had enough, come higher, into the daylight. The heart get no sleep.





	The Heart Get No Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Requested Fic. Inspired loosely by Tokio Hotel's "The Heart Get No Sleep". Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All song lyrics used belong to their respective artists. 
> 
> Songs used:
> 
> Tokio Hotel The Heart Get No Sleep
> 
> Lady Gaga Do What You Want
> 
> EXO Growl
> 
> Taemin Ace
> 
> Adam Lambert Voodoo
> 
> Selena Gomez Slow Down the Song

The music was drumming from the speakers. Electrifying the club goers and bringing them to a higher level of euphoria. This place was a mix of sex, drugs, and music. Those that found themselves lost within the walls all had something to get away from, someone to forget, something from which they were desperately trying to run. And from up in his booth, he saw all of these people as his lost lambs. He was their shepard, if only for a few hours, guiding them into a sense of security. Making them forget everything and just get swept away with the waves of music crashing around them. He smiled as he saw them lose themselves in the beat, swaying and dancing to the pulsating drops and rythyms.

However, through the mass of people undualating on the dance floor, his eyes scanned the room for the one person who made his heart throb. The person who he lived to help forget. All the employees called him Daddy Money, they didn't know his name. He heard it was Suho, but he didn't know if that was a fact. He didn't care honestly. All he cared about was finding him and... there he was. His eyes narrowed as he saw that he was being accompanied by one of the working girls who were too much plastic and not realistic enough for him. He was afraid if he breathed on one of them, their breasts would burst from too much pressure or something. Staring straight at the bitch who dared to get close to what he wanted tonight. And he'd be damned if he wasn't going to get it. 

_Step away from her (step away). It's going to get fierce from now on. I'm growling, growling, growling. If you don't back away, then I don't care if you get hurt._

He worked the lines into the song he was currently remixing flawlessly, eyes narrowed with the promise that someone would be fucked up if they didn't move away now. The girl glanced at the DJ and quickly came up with an excuse to leave the other male's presence. He smirked viciously. This was one thing he enjoyed about this club. They preferred the live remixes and it made it so simple to communicate through lyrics. 

Focusing on the male in the back booth, he started mixing his lure. He was going to make it clear that he wanted the man and he wanted him then. Music had a way of speaking that sometimes the average words just wouldn't or couldn't do. 

_Now that I have captured your attention, I wanna steal you for a rythym intervention. Mr. TSA, I'm ready for inspection. Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression._

He watched the bodies on the floor move in and out of sync with the music. Recognizing those that were here for the music and those that were looking for a little more. He noticed that more than one gaze was directed at him. He wasn't interested in that though. The only person that he wanted was looking directly at him with, if his eyes weren't decieving him, more than a little lust. He smirked wider and moved with the beat of the music, mixing in the next song smoothly.

_I want to be your only Ace. All the passing guys were just so-so. I'm a bit different from them. Baby what you've wanted, what you've dreamed of. Ace, ace, ace, ace. I'll show you._

He saw the male shift in his seat and call a waitress over. He smirked as his prey's eyes never left his, mixing all the while. He was startled out of his staring contest by a tap on his shoulder and a drink being presented to him. It was the same waitress that had been at the man's table.   
  


"I told him you have a break in five minutes. And yes, I told him it was a rather short one. Make it quick, Chen. Tao will take over for you until you get back." He smiled brightly at Seulgi. 

"Babe, you are the sweetest." He exclaimed over the music. She shrugged and waved her hand as she walked away to serve someone else.

Chen's grin turned predatory. Time to make sure that his message was clear. He turned back to his turntables and laptop and skillfully blended two songs together, sending a message to the man.   
  
 _Do what you want, what you want with my body. I want your hex. Don't stop, let's party. Do what you want with my body. I can't live without your hex. I wanna know what's in your potion._

He looked over his shoulder, putting on a basic beat that let the crowd know that the DJ's were about to make a change. He grinned at the mass of bodies as he heard a groan of disappointment. He was known as the best for a reason around there. His beats just couldn't be replicated. Not easily at least. He understood music in a way that others couldn't ever attempt to. He breathed it. Lived for it. It was his only love. But, looking at the man standing behind the speaker in the isolated corner of the room, he thought that maybe his heart could be open for one more. Even if it was for a short time. 

No words were spoken except for an exchange of names. Chen was pleased when he found out that the male's name was Joonmyun, but he preferred Suho.  No words were needed. They both knew what they were there for. They both were aware what the other needed. Mouths clashed and teeth clacked together until they found a rythym. Suho quickly removed the jacket that Chen was wearing, taking the tank top with it and left a trail of open kisses that created beautiful bruises across the pale canvas of Chen's body. He moved back to the other's mouth, pushing Chen against the tall speaker and pinning him there. Suho forced his leg in between the DJ's and Chen began rutting against his thigh, moaning loudly but being drowned out by the music blaring around them. Chen wrapped his arms around the other's neck and kissed him thuroughly, tongues battling for domanance with Suho coming out as victor.

They pulled away, knowing that they didn't have much time left. Chen dropped to his knees, unsipping Suho's jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers. He reached out and gripped the others member, pumping it slowly before taking it into his mouth, looking up into the shorter male's eyes as he sucked him. Suho ran his fingers through Chen's hair and began thrusting into the other's mouth, a low groan escaping his lips. Chen's eyes glazed over with lust and he pulled away, reaching into his pocket as he stood. He withdrew his hand and a small bottle of lube that he kept on him for occasions such as this. He tossed it to Suho and faced towards the speaker, undoing his own pants and sliding them down until his entrance was accessable. He bent foward and rested himself on the speaker.  

"Fuck me, Suho. Now. We don't have long left."

Suho nodded, taking the lube and spreading it over his cock. He postioned behind the other male and slid in slowly, knowing that he had not prepped the man below him. Knowing that it was most likely hurting him. That was until a loud groan sounded from below.

"Damn. Fucking hell, Suho. It hurts so fucking good. Move. I want to be limping when I get out of here." 

Suho was in shock for a moment before coming back into himself and smirking. He snapped his hips forward harshly, eliciting a moan from the man he was currently buried inside. They followed a staccato pace, building in a crescendo until they both peaked and crashed. Chen moaned loudly as he came all over the floor and felt Suho pull out. He looked over his shoulder to see the man take his dick into his own hand and tug quickly, cumming all over his back. He had to admit that it was hot, seeing the way the man's face contorted as he came. 

He straightened and winced as he began to feel the pain from their lack of prep. But with the time constraint, it was worth it. He checked his watch and saw that he'd just enough time to clean up and put himself to rights before he had to be back on stage. He watched Suho fix himself after he finished going about and ridding the evidence of what they'd done. 

"You know, usually I'd do this kind of thing in a different order. But, considering that I've been wanting you since I first saw you come in this place, wanna grab a coffee after I get off?" Chen said, leaning against the speaker casually. He cursed mentally as he heard the cue that it was time for him to return back to work. He looked back to Suho, waiting for an answer. He had about 50 seconds left before he absolutely needed to take over. But he needed an answer more. 35 seconds left. Then 20. 

Suho nodded and Chen mentally rejoiced. "I get off at 3. I know this late night shop that's still open around then. I'll meet you at the front door."

With that, he returned to his tables and the awaiting mass of bodies that longed to be put back under his spell. 

"Have fun?" Tao asked and laughed as Chen sent him the finger. "Must've been good if you're that sassy."

Chen glanced at him and grinned wider than the Chesire cat. Tao laughed again and left the stage.

Looking out into the crowd once again, he found the eyes he was searching for and smiled. He pointed out to the crowd and yelled, "Let's do this!"

He saw Suho nod and knew he understood. This ride would be a fun one, that was for sure. 

* * *

_My heart's a jungle,_  
I escape in to the city lights.  
I dive into the colors,  
And it's alright, it's alright.

_And I can set the world on fire,_  
Just to see you come undone.  
I'm falling out, it feels like flying,  
Into the daylight, into the daylight.

_And I can set the world on fire,_  
Just to see you come undone.  
We never had enough, come higher,  
Into the daylight...

_The heart get no sleep,_  
The heart get no sleep,  
The heart get no sleep.

...

_I've driven fantasy,_  
With burning diamonds.  
Feels so united,  
You hurt like love.

...

_The heart get no sleep_  
Love me, come love me.  
The heart get no sleep,  
Love me, like we've never been hurt.

_Like we've never been hurt,_  
The heart get no sleep,  
The heart get no sleep,  
The heart get no sleep


End file.
